


Saving Ray

by DarkCloudsEverywhere



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Character Death, DarhkAtom, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future children - Freeform, Legends losing it after Ray's death, Love, Nora defending her family, Noray, Ray being a Ray of sunshine, Saving, charlie - Freeform, mick - Freeform, rayge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCloudsEverywhere/pseuds/DarkCloudsEverywhere
Summary: Ray is dead, but will Legends let it stay this way?
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 8





	1. He's gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps! I'm new here and joined the LoT fandom a bit late, x)! I was heartbroken with DarhkAtom's departure and I've been a writer for almost ten years... thus, I decided to let my imagination fill in whatever I wanted to see happen for DarhkAtom.  
> PS: I'm also on Fanfiction.net under the same pseudonym, so you may find some of my works there as well!

“Captain Lance, you are urgently needed in the library.” As she heard the AI said through the speakers, Sara sighed. She was just getting ready for bed and thought about nothing else but sleeping in her girlfriend’s arms as soon as possible.

“Gideon, I bet this cannot wait until tomorrow?” Sara voiced her displeasure while Ava just squeezed her arm, mumbling a ‘be quick’ before turning her head the other side.

“Mrs Palmer has just got on board and she has fainted, her state seems alarming and if she is not taken care of, I am afraid she wouldn’t be alive tomorrow,” Gideon revealed which triggered the two blondes instantly. They barely covered themselves before heading straight to the library. And there she was, Nora Palmer, laying with bleeding wounds all over her body.

“Nora…” Ava whispered as her eyes filled with tears. She was eager to meet her friends again but definitely not in these circumstances.

“We need to move her to the medbay, right now!” Sara said and Ava took a deep breath before helping Sara move their friend to the medbay.

“If she’s here, like this, where is Ray? Why isn’t he with her?” Sara wondered. There was no way Ray would leave his wife endangered without doing anything. The more Sara looked at Nora, the more her throat constricted. She needed to know where was her friend.

“Stay with her, Ava. I’ll go try and locate Ray.” Sara said and dropped a kiss on Ava’s forehead. Ava was sitting next to Nora, holding her hand. “Don’t worry, she’ll be just fine,” Sara said and left. She hoped with all her mind that Ray would be fine too.

“Gideon, can you track Ray?” Sara asked. She waited for some time, letting anxiety settle in.

“I fear that I do not have good news, Captain. It appears that Dr Palmer died in 2035. Actually, I managed to track down Mrs Palmer’s time of disappearance. She disappeared the night of his death. I do not have more information at the moment but I suppose Mrs Palmer can help us understand what happened to them.” Gideon said and Sara could feel the ball of sadness replace her anxiety. How could Ray be dead? What was a world without Ray Palmer? Sara couldn’t believe it. She let the tears run down freely.

“Gideon, do you realize that Ray is dead?” Sara asked as she couldn’t even understand the situation.

“I do, Captain. I feel saddened by his demise.” Gideon simply said.

“How is Nora?” Sara changed the topic.

“Mrs Palmer will be healed. I sedated her.” Sara nodded.

She didn’t manage to save her sister Laurel, but there was no way she would let Ray die. She didn’t care that she was endangering time. There was no way she would let Ray dead. Sara went to the medbay and found Ava sleeping in an uncomfortable position next to Nora. She just saw how the two of them were close. She just kissed Ava’s head and sat on the floor. She lost one of her dearest friend and Nora came there for help. There was no way Sara would let Nora out of her sight.

Sara would have almost forgotten the events that happened the night before if she hadn’t been woken up by screams.

“Ray! I have to go back! Take me back to him! Ray!” It was Nora. Obviously. Ava had her arm wrapped around the small woman. Sara quickly got up as Nora relaxed into Ava’s arms.

“I took the initiative to sedate Mrs Palmer again. Her level of anxiety is not good for her and her unborn children.” Gideon said.

“Wait, Nora’s pregnant?!” Ava exclaimed.

“And she just lost her husband…” Sara trailed off. Ava gasped. Things couldn’t have been worse. Sara just gave her a small smile. “We’re bringing him back, just trust me. I’m not letting Raymond Palmer leave this world until the next sixty years. Moreover, he’s needed over here.” Sara just looked at Nora. If she felt shattered on losing her friend, what about Nora who lost the love of her life and the father of her unborn children? Was she even aware of her pregnancy? 

“Stay with her, babe. I’m going to elaborate on a plan to save Ray. When the team will be up, we’ll get into action.” Sara said. She left and went to the hall. She needed Gideon to help her analyse what they were getting onto.

“Gideon, do you have more information about Ray’s death?” Sara asked.

“It seems like Dr Palmer’s death is an anachronism. He wasn’t supposed to die in 2035 but five years later, killed by the Order while saving his daughter from them.” Gideon explained.

“So if we go back in time and save Ray tonight, we will just fix time, right?” Sara asked.

“Yes, Captain.” Sara hummed.

“All right. Thank you, Gideon.”

“I will also try and find a loophole that will allow you to save Dr Palmer in 2040,” Gideon said and Sara let out a small smile.

“You’re reading my mind, Gideon.” Sara sighed. She couldn’t consider Ray’s death in the near future. She needed to save him at any cost.

The morning came and everyone on the Waverider started waking up including Nora. She found Ava near her and sighed.

“Good morning, Mrs Palmer,” Gideon said waking Ava in the process.

“Nora?” Ava mumbled. “How are you?” She asked. Nora left out a sob.

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” She mumbled.

“But we’re going to save him. Sara has a plan.” Ava said. She helped Nora up and they went to the galley to get something to eat. Sara was already there with the team and she was explaining the situation to them.

As soon as Nate and Mona saw Nora, they went to the woman and hugged her.

“Nora…” Sara trailed off.

“Ava told me that we’re going back there to save him. So I am not sad anymore because I know that we’re getting him back.” She said as she rested her head on Nate’s shoulder.

“We need to know exactly what happened to him,” Sara said.

“All right.” Nora sighed. “We were coming back from the cinema, and we had decided on a walk in the nearby park when a woman appeared in front of us. It seems like she used a time stone. And she attacked us. We both tried to defend ourselves but I’m a Fairy Godmother and Ray didn’t have his ATOM suit on. And as I used my remaining strength to charge at the woman after Ray had fallen, I found myself on the Waverider. I felt connected to the time stone she used and I have a strong feeling that it’s my father’s time stone. Moreover, she uses the same powers that I have. But I don't understand, I never met this woman before! And why would she kill Ray? He's a freaking ray of sunshine! Who would want to kill him?” Nora wondered.

“Well, this is completely fucked up! How can it be that our villain has your father’s time stone? And how does she have your powers?” Ava wondered.

“I may have the answer to that Miss Sharpe. The woman who kills Dr Palmer in 2035 is from 2060 and she is Dr Palmer and Mrs Palmer’s abducted daughter, Sally.” Gideon said.

“I don’t understand Gideon… If Sally comes from a future where she is saved by Ray in 2040, why does she come back to kill him in 2035?” Sara asked.

“I am sorry for the confusion, Captain. In the original timeline, one of Dr Palmer’s daughters, Sally, was abducted by the Order. Her twin, Lily Palmer was the one who Dr Palmer saved.” Gideon said. “In 2060, Lily under the disguise of the ATOM ends up being killed by her twin.” The AI added.

“But now in this timeline, what happens?” Nora asked.

“Revealing this future is not good, Mrs Palmer, since it is your reality now,” Gideon explained.

“A reality that we will change, Gideon. Tell us what happens with Ray’s death.” Nate said.

“Both the twins will be kidnapped by the Order as soon as they will be born, killing Mrs Palmer in the process,” Gideon said.

Nora couldn’t believe that despite all her efforts to lead a normal life, her family was doomed because of the Order.

“I will not let that happen. It’s time for me to come back. John, you said there was a way for me to get my powers back, right?” Nora asked the warlock, who nodded. “Sally managed to attack us because I was powerless and Ray didn’t have his ATOM suit. If I get my powers before the attack, I can possibly save both Ray and I.” Nora explained.

“You’ll need backup though,” Ava said.

“ Zari and Mick will stay on board to coordinate the mission. The rest of the team will go and save Ray. Nora you’ll have to be cautious and not get too close to Ray. You’re from a future when he’s already dead. It can hurt him. Normally, if things go right you’ll disappear once the new timeline will be cemented.” Sara explained and Nora nodded. It was time for the team to save the ATOM!


	2. Saving Raymond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team saves Ray

When the team reached the park, Ray and Nora were making their way to it. Nora smiled sadly as she saw the two of them walking with Ray stopping from time to time to tell her how much he loved her. It was really weird for Nora to see how in love she appeared to be. At the end of that night, she was supposed to tell him that she was pregnant.

“And now our own child will kill him.” She mumbled.

“We won’t let this happen, Nora.” Sara squeezed her shoulder. “All right John, get ready,” Sara said.

“Don’t worry, love, I know what I have to do!” John said.

“Wait, Nora!” Ray said as they slowed down. “The moon is shining brightly above us. We’re here surrounded by nature. Let us take pleasure in dancing under this pleasant night.” Ray said and Nora pecked his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed together on an imaginary song. He held her hand and kissed the back of it.

“It’s been so long since we had one of these peaceful nights!” She smiled.

“With your job as Fairy God Nora it is complicated but it is all right! It is perfect to have you help people around the world.” She hugged him before kissing his chin.

“I love you, babe.” She said.

“I love you too, honey,” Ray replied. Then everything went downhill. Sally appeared in front of them.

“Sorry not sorry to disturb your peaceful night!” Sally said.

“What do you want?” Ray inquired, putting Nora instinctively behind him.

“John do it now!” Nora ordered, unable to witness her own child harming her parents like that. John quickly glanced at Sara who nodded and he cast a spell. Since the two Nora were somehow linked, both got their powers back, Nora could feel it.

“All right Legends, it’s time for us to go save Ray,” Sara said and the team quickly got into action. Sally was shocked to see the Legends there which gave Nora the opportunity to use her magic to snatch the time stone from her.

“I think this is mine,” Nora said.

Ray was perplexed to see his friends with his wife while his wife was standing behind him. “Two Noras?” He just said.

“It’s not the time for explanation, babe.” Nora (the one with the Legends) said.

“I don’t care about this freaking time stone, Nora. As long as I get to achieve my mission!” Sally said and with her telekinesis she held Ray up, slowly choking him.

“Leave him! Don’t!” Both Noras said at the same time.

“Come on, Sally, don’t force me to do this,” Nora warned her.

“As if I’m afraid of you! You’re a pathetic Fairy Godmother!” Sally shouted. Nora hissed and knew that she needed to do this and ended up using her own powers on her child, constricted Sally’s chest painfully with her telekinesis. Sally just chuckled and tightened her hold on Ray.

“Nora if you could help me, that would be great!” Nora told her other self. Nora (the one with Ray) did her best to counter Sally’s magic, freeing Ray from her clutch.

“Ray!” Sara said and went to the man who fell on the floor. Nora (who was with the Legends) was not bothered. Her attention was focused on her daughter who was smirking. She knew Ray would be taken care of by their friends.

“It looks like Fairy God Nora lost her fairy wings!” Sally chuckled.

“Your father and I would have never wanted to give up on you, Sally-bear…” Nora said. She walked to Sally, with her magic hold still on her.

“I don’t believe you! You were never there, too busy with your international clients! And he protected Lily, leaving me to these people! You made me who I am! You deserve this! At least now Lily will be with me.” Sally said.

“And then what? Tell me? Is it a life to be with the Order? Is it good to be their puppet? I went through this and there is not a single day when I don’t thank your father and mine for freeing me from their clutch. The truth was my father was the one who put me there but his sacrifice freed me from bad influences. Sally, after all, I went through, the psychological trauma I lived by being a puppet of the Devil, do you believe that I would willingly send you there? I didn’t only come back to save your father. Sally, I came here to save you! See, I got my powers back. I'm not a Fairy Godmother anymore! I did this for you, my family!” Nora finally released her magical grip on Sally. The Legends were ready to attack the young woman while Ray had been taken to the Waverider by John and Ava.

“Why did you release me? You’re too soft-hearted, mother.”

“I don’t care about being soft-hearted. I’ll raise you to become a good woman. I’ll protect you from the Order. You can hate me for being soft-hearted or whatever you want to call me but you know what? I’m still your mother Sally and if I am a soft teddy bear, you’re my little cub. I won’t be carrying you for nine months to let you go to the Order!” Nora said. She saw Sally’s image flickering between her dark clothes and a lighter look before she faded away.

“I love you, mom,” Sally said before disappearing.

“I love you too, sweetie,” Nora whispered before going to the team.

“Turned out you didn’t need any backup!” Sara said.

“I did, without you, this wouldn’t have happened… saving Ray and… Sally.” Sara just nodded.

“Any time, baby mama!” The past Nora walked to the future Nora and smiled.

“So we gave up Fairy God Nora, for good?” She inquired.

“It was our dream job, but Ray and the kids are our family. From what I’ve seen, we did this for the best.” The future Nora smiled as she disappeared too as time was cemented.

As they were going to the Waverider, Nora hissed.

“Wait, Sara. You called me baby mama… Do you all know that I am pregnant? You all know but Ray, I didn’t tell him, yet…” Nora sighed.

“We’ll erase our memory if you need Ray to be the first one to know about you being pregnant,” Nate said and Nora just rolled her eyes.

“Come on, don’t do this, it’s all right. After this crazy night, he will understand.” Nora replied. When they reached the Waverider, Nate and Nora went to the medbay to check on Ray while the rest of the team went to the galley to get the pizza party ready and Sara went to the hall. She was the only one who knew that Ray was supposed to die five years later.

“Gideon, when is Ray supposed to die? Before starting your speech about not changing the future and stuff like that I don't care, I need to know.” Sara said.

“It seems like your actions altered Dr Palmer’s future. In 2040, his family will be attacked by the Order but, since Mrs Palmer got her powers back, they will be able to protect themselves… And will eventually grow old together.” Sara sighed and smiled.

“Thank you, Gideon.” Sara laughed but it was mostly her frustration going down. She was happy that Ray would be fine.

Back in the medbay, Nora and Nate were sitting with Ray.

“How did you manage to live in a world where he died?” She asked Nate as she was watching her husband who was unconscious.

“Thanks to you… I mean… you came back with the determination to save Ray when I just wanted to hide and cry. You gave me the courage to fight for him and look at what you’ve done. You saved him and saved your children at the same time. You two are perfect for each other and I am so happy that you two… I mean you four… are safe and sound. Nate squeezed Nora’s shoulder and smiled. Ray would be just fine.


	3. He's back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legends reunite with Raymond!

After a few hours of being unconscious, Ray finally woke up and he found his two favourite people sleeping on the floor. Nora was sleeping with her head on Nate’s shoulder. He could see that her nose was red and thought that maybe she had been crying. Memories of the night before came back into his mind, especially memories of having two Noras and another woman who seemed so familiar and who also tried to kill him. And the fact that Nora had her powers back was completely unexpected! He was already knocked out when Nora confronted the villain so he didn’t know that the villain was his daughter and that his wife was pregnant with the child who wanted to kill him.

Ray stirred before getting up. He walked to his favourite people and crouched down before them before kissing their foreheads. Nora was the first one to wake up. When she opened her eyes and saw the deep brown eyes of her husband, her heart literally did a somersault.

“Ray!” Nora squealed before jumping in his arms, -making him fall in the process- kissing his whole face. “Thank God, you’re fine!” She hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder. Nate who woke up just smiled as he saw Nora and Ray on the floor hugging each other.

“I would have joined in to do a human pyramid but I don’t want to hurt our soft boy.” Nate just chuckled. Nora too laughed before getting up from Ray. Nate helped her up and both of them helped Ray getting up as well. Then the trio hugged.

“I’m happy that you’re all good, mate,” Nate said.

“How could I go, leaving you two alone? By the way, you were cute sleeping on the floor.” He said and Nora softly hit his shoulder.

“Yeah, sure! Only our soft Raymond will find cute seeing his best friend sleeping next to his wife.” Nate said.

“Well, it’s because I trust both of you.” He simply said. They smiled and headed to the galley were Sara was having her coffee with Ava massaging her shoulders.

“I shall go and check how Ray is doing but I don’t know if I’ll have the strength to see him so vulnerable. I still can’t imagine that we lived a reality where our Ray was dead…” She said as she looked down her coffee.

“The world would have lost a ball of kindness and positive energy… But thanks to the Legends it didn’t.”

“Well, I think it’s fair to say thanks to Nora… You know before meeting our Nora, not the demon-vessel, I would have never thought that I would call a Darhk a friend, let alone consider one of them family… But then, she came into our lives and returned Ray’s act of kindness with thousands of benefits! In the beginning, I found them weird together, as if they didn’t fit but now… but now I see how they’re made for each other…”

“These must be the most beautiful words you’ve ever said, Sara Lance…” Nora said, startling both Ava and Sara.

“Then I need to wipe your mind, Palmer!” Sara joked as she got up and took Ray in her arms.

“How are you, mate?” She asked.

“Well, I’ve found myself in this type of situation more than once so I’m pretty much okay, now. But… It’s not like we were eavesdropping but I heard you saying that I died? And there is also the fact that there were two Noras… Not that I mind, that makes more Noras for me to love but I don’t understand… and this girl who wanted to kill me… I think you’ll believe that I’m crazy because I couldn’t help but feel as if I’ve known her…” Ray said.

“Sweetheart, take a seat,” Nora said. She stood behind Ray as he sat with Nate, Sara and Ava.

“Well, to make it simple. That girl killed you but you sent Nora on the Waverider before she could harm her. Your death was an anachronism and we went back in time to save you.” Ava explained.

“Wait if my death wasn’t an anachronism, would you have saved me? And why did this girl wanted to kill me?” Ray asked.

Sara rolled her eyes because of the silliness of his first question.

“Dude, you died for a day and we were all going nuts already, Nora woke up screaming your name, Nate cried as if he wanted to fill the Waverider with his tears, even Mick lost his love to set things on fire.” Sara chuckled.

“And you?” Ray asked.

“Me? Well, I would have filled the Waverider with tears alongside Nate. You still don’t see how much you mean to us, right?” Sara said with a sad smile.

“That girl who wanted to kill you was our daughter, Ray.” Nora dropped the bomb.

“Wait… if she is our daughter, then killing me would have been technically impossible…” Ray trailed off.

“Unless she’s already been conceived.” Nora smiled. “In the future, she came from she had been kidnapped by the Order at four and even though you tried to save her you failed because you had two children to protect, her and her twin sister. Had she killed you last night, both our girls would have been in the Order’s clutches. You mean everything to us, Ray Palmer. Your presence in this world, in our lives, makes everything more beautiful. That’s why we went back there to save you. And I would have killed everyone in front of my path to save you. You need to start seeing your worth in this world, Ray Palmer…” Nora said and hugged him from behind.

“Wait… you’re pregnant?!” Ray screamed, making the team chuckle. “And they are two of them? And you didn’t have breakfast yet… and you slept on the floor… and I need Gideon to check if you’re all right! And what is safe for you to eat? Maybe Gideon can say what you can or can’t do… and about the Order, now that we know about them we will be prepared, right? Damn, I’ve been ready to have a child…but two? Two magical babies at the same time? Unbelievable!” Ray said excitedly, taking Nora on his lap. He then kissed her before hugging her.

“And the world almost missed the never-ending blabber of Ray Palmer!” Nate hit Ray’s shoulder softly. Nora just stroked his cheek and smiled.

“You are too nice for this world and one thing at a time, my love. As you have probably noticed yesterday, John freed me from the curse of Fairy Godmother. We will fight alongside each other to protect our girls from these bastards. And now that I have my powers back I will also train them. You don’t need to worry. I already had Gideon scan me yesterday. We’re all fine… and about breakfast, I don’t know but I’d like to have your special coffee but decaf, obviously.” Nora said before pecking his lips. “You’re going to be the best father ever.” She said.

“And you the best mother!” He kissed her chin.

“And I’m going to vomit!” Behrad said coming in the galley. Everyone chuckled at his foolishness while Nora attempted to get up from Ray but he stopped her.

“Ray, we’re not alone!” She nudged his side.

“I don’t care…” Ray whispered and bit lightly on her shoulder.

“Naughty!” She squealed.

“Come on guys! Really?” Zari said as she also came in the galley. “Ray, it is not like we’re not happy that you are fine but my eyes will be crying tears of blood with all this PDA!” Ray just chuckled.

“I think that you guys need to get used to that… I mean, since Nora is no longer a Fairy Godmother…” He trailed off, looking at Nora.

“You want us to go back to being Legends?” Nora said and Nate squealed.

“Bro, is it real?”

“If Nora is all right with this, maybe we can be back on the ship, at least until the birth of the babies. And then I know it will be hard raising magical twins on board.” Ray suggested and Nate watched Nora with hope in his eyes.

“But what about your work at Palmer Tech?” She asked. She liked the idea of becoming a Legend all over again but she didn’t want him to leave everything behind. He had spent so much time building his company all over again after Neron’s trick and she didn’t want his hard job to go to waste. And then there was her pregnancy… But she also knew that he sacrificed his place as a Legend for her, how could she deny him the idea of doing what he loved the most?

“Wherever you go I will follow you, Ray. For me, home is where you are and if you want to be on the Waverider again then, why not?” She said kissing his cheek.

“You’re all eager for Ray to come back but I need to interfere in this,” Sara said. “Ray, you are an amazing person, you will always be a Legend and you know it… But Ray, your place is no longer on the Waverider. You don’t know how hard it is for me to tell you this but I have to. I’m sure Nora is thinking the same way even though she won’t tell you because she is madly in love with you and wants your happiness but I need to tell you. We almost lost you and you weren’t even on a mission. Ray, you’re going to be a father! How can I sleep peacefully knowing that I endanger your life every day with missions? If Nora won’t speak then I will. I don’t want these children to grow up without their father. You’re always going to be a part of the family but it’s time to let go.” Sara said with tears in her eyes. Ray hid his face on Nora’s back while she just kept kissing his hand as she was a crying mess. She wanted the best for him and was shattered by his pain.

“Ray…” She said softly.

“Sara’s right.” He said. “I love this life as a Legend, I missed it but I don’t want you to keep worrying if the girls will grow fatherless…” He wiped his tears and managed to show the team his Ray Palmer usual smile. “Nate, bro, we did have our last mission together when you saved me from death yesterday,” Ray said. “Sara, it was a pleasure seeing you again. I will miss you all!” Ray said.

“Haircut, why are you getting emotional that early in the morning?” Mick asked as he came in the galley.

“I’m going back home, Mick,” Ray said.

“Well, Rayge, it’s because this is where you belong now…” Charlie said as she walked in right after Mick. “Listen, mate. You had a wonderful experience here and damn there is not a day when I don’t think how great it was having you around Rayge, but your life is no more here but back there in the real world with your girl. And you can come any time and pay us a visit and I personally will be glad to crash on your couch that must be more comfortable than these beds here. My point is that the fact that you’re gone physically doesn’t mean that mentally you are gone. You’ve spread enough positive energy for us to carry on, don’t worry. You can go and spread all this happiness you have in you to the real world!” Charlie smiled and Ray sighed.

“Well, we did have our goodbye talk right. Bro, is it all right, can I go?” Ray asked Nate and he nodded.

“Don’t worry, bro. I’ll take care of Nate. He won’t even feel like you’re gone.” Behrad said before squeezing Nate’s shoulder.

“All right then. We’ll have our breakfast and head back home. Is it fine with you, honey?” Ray asked Nora. She gave him a quick nod and kissed his cheek.

“Let’s do this.” As planned, Ray and Nora had their breakfast with the team before going back to their home. Their goodbye was less painful than the first time because they were more prepared and they had the certainty that they will meet again.


	4. Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Palmer twins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Enjoy this last part! :)

“John Constantine!” A furious Nora shouted as soon as she was on board the Waverider. She had used her time stone to arrive faster to kick a warlock’s ass.

“Babe, maybe you shall just calm down. I know what he did is not right, but he may have a good reason…” Ray said, mumbling a little.

“A good reason? Do you want me to tie you to the pier I’ve planned to burn him on? Do you want to try me Raymond Palmer?” Nora asked and Ray gulped. She never called him Raymond… until now. Nora just rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked to the ship’s library and found Constantine looking like a proud father.

“John!” Nora broke his reverie as she used her magic to make him come closer. “You ass hole! Where are my babies?!” She asked him without further delay.

“Mama!” Nora heard and looked up where her five-year-old twins were levitating.

“Sally! Lily!” Ray gasped as he saw his daughters at a height where they could get injured if they didn’t come down supervised.

“Are you nuts?!” Nora shouted before concentrating.

“Girls, help mommy out and don’t fight my magic,” Nora said and slowly put her daughters back down. Ray held his daughters while Nora turned to John.

“I’m giving you three minutes to explain what the heck happened in that stupid head of yours! How could you take them without letting us know? And why are you teaching them these tricks? When they’re running all around the house they’re already difficult and now you’re teaching them how to fly?! Come on, John! You’re such a pain in the ass!” Nora hit him on the shoulder.

“Come on love! They need to practice! We don’t know when the Order will try again!” Constantine said and Nora rolled her eyes.

“It’s just your silly excuse to corrupt my daughters. They’re strong enough to fight the Order without you having to teach them these silly tricks.” Nora said while Ray had brought his girls to the galley. He just knew that Nora would swear a lot since she was angry. As soon as they were out of sight, Nora used her magic and pinned Constantine against the wall.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, John? They are MY daughters, not yours. I don’t want them to mess around with magic until they’re old enough to know what they’re doing. You cannot decide on what to do with their magic just because you have nothing else to do!” Nora shouted before leaving him to flop down on the floor.

“I know I messed up, love. I have no excuses for literally kidnapping your twins but you need to understand. They are young enough to start to learn how to use their magic and be able to control it. These ‘tricks’ as you call them are just for them to see that magic can be fun. Last time the Order attacked you, you were prepared. You have at least 10 years trying to defend them from the Order’s influence before they become mature enough to do what’s right for them. We don’t know if you will be around when the Order will attack you again, so maybe if your girls can defend themselves they will be able to protect themselves on their own.” Constantine explained and Nora sighed. He was unmistakably right.

“We’ll talk about this with Ray. Unless I give you a positive answer, you better not do your stunts and take my girls again because next time I’m making you regret your birth, John Constantine. You, fucker!” Nora spat before walking away to the galley.

“Nora, help me!” Ray shouted and Nora ran to the medbay as she heard him.

“Lily Palmer put your daddy down!” Nora groaned as soon as she saw the mess her daughter was doing while Sally was looking at her father with teary eyes. Lily huffed before releasing Ray.

“Now, you need to tell me what was the matter?” Nora asked while rubbing her temple. John and his tricks deserved a kick in the balls.

“I wanted to drink hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel sauce. Daddy said it was too early, and I got angry.” Nora looked at Ray who was being hugged by Sally and twisted her mouth in a funny way.

“Lily, honey… What you did was wrong. What did mama say about your powers?”

“That I have to use them to save people and not hurt them,” Lily repeated like an obedient child.

“And you hurt daddy, Lily. It’s not good.” Nora explained as best as she could and her daughter started sobbing as soon as she heard that she had hurt her father. “Maybe you can find something to cure daddy?” Nora asked. “What does daddy want?” Nora turned to Ray, who blushed. They should have found another kink than the daddy one…

“Daddy wants a hug from his three girls!” Ray faked a cry and Nora chuckled before she walked to him with Lily and they all hugged him.

“Guys, I am sure you can find a better place to love each other than the Waverider’s galley, right?” Ava said as she walked in with Sara while softly rubbing her growing tummy. Nora just chuckled.

“That’s Ava Sharpe-Lance speaking? Do you need me to remind you where and when I saw you last time?” Nora asked before kissing Lily’s forehead.

“That’s not our fault, Nora. You shouldn’t have had that comfortable bed in your guest room!” Sara smiled.

“Girls, not in front of the munchkins please!” Ray said as the twins went down from his laps to go and kiss their super aunts. Nora and Ray too joined their daughters and hugged their friends.

“How is the little one doing?” Nora asked while rubbing Ava’s tummy.

"All good, but I think he’ll be a kicker like his mama Sara. My insides are his punching ball.” Ava sighed. Nora nudged her friend’s side softly.

“At least you don’t have two of them who like to mess up with your powers!” Nora watched her daughters playing around the galley and smiled. “The best part is that no matter how painful their kicks are, you can’t stop being amazed by feeling them under your palm, in you…” Nora smiled as Ray hugged her and kissed her shoulder.

“You seem to master this parenting thing perfectly, Nora! I still cannot believe that after all these years that we can find ourselves together speaking about how to raise our children, and pregnancy and all that stuff!” Sara said and Nora leaned backwards so she could have a look at Ray.

“He’s the one who made this possible. If he didn’t have faith in me, I could have still been in this cell or dead because of Neron and Hank’s experiments.” Nora kissed his palm and he just smiled.

“I keep saying that I didn’t do much. You are already amazing on your own.”

“Oh, Ray… You need to stop praising me that much… We have an audience!” Nora chuckled.

“Lily, give it back!” Sally shouted as she made her sister immobile with her magic to take whatever she wanted.

“Girls!” Ray told a bit softly for someone who wanted to stop his children from fighting.

“I’m definitely going to whip that warlock’s ass!” Nora pestered before again intervening in her daughters’ use of magic.

She couldn’t be happier when knowing that she could help her daughters to use their powers in the best way possible.


End file.
